Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット, Bureizu za Kyatto) is an anthropomorphic, 14-year-old, lavender cat hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where she has joined in a team, who's role is to protect their time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of their era. Blaze is normally calm, elegant and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. She sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own self-imposed strict discipline, which made her anti-social, withdrawn, and initially unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze was able to discover the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. "What do you know? I am but a mere guardian from the future... It is a fate that forces me to live with a curse... my flames... Because of my powers, I have always been alone... It's also why I must do this alone! It is my responsibility!" :—Blaze the Cat. Appearance :Voice actor: Laura Bailey (English), Nao Takamori (Japanese), Delphine Braillon (French), Tania De Domenico (Italian), Greta Gallisch (German), Carmen Ambrós (Spanish) Blaze is a lavender cat. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple (though it has often been miscolored white). She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white (sometimes miscoloured lilac). She has plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. In the Young Days In Present Time She has gold eyes. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim and a small gem on her forehead. She was once briefly shown with her mantle removed. Her age is 14, height is 95cm. (3'1"), and weight is for the time being unknown. Possible Future Gallery Personality Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. She is often described as elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her ballerina-like fighting style. Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others, such as where she stands straight and tight rather than relaxed like the rest of the cast. She also usually speaks in a polite and lady-like tone. While Blaze gives the impression that she keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional and possesses a fiery temper, and when she loses her composure she is quite frightening, aggressive, harsh, and prone to making bad decisions. She is very serious and devoted to her duty, initially suspecting anyone even looking at them the wrong way, which was motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. She is usually highly disciplined and focused, never allowing herself to lose control, and can be quite stubborn and impatient once she has put her mind to something. When dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force. Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from great self-pressure. Initially, Blaze held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone and it made other children tease her for her inability to control it, which made her view her flames as a curse. She later learns to accept them from Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. Because of her past and devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of being self-reliant, which led her to building up walls between her and other people. This made her anti-social, withdrawn and shy. As a result, she would bottle up her secret feelings, leaving her with an inner turmoil. Not only that, she also lacks in social skills and has a hard time opening up and talking to people. She was also initially wary and curt towards strangers and frequently rejected offers to help, even becoming defensive and angry. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berated Sonic's offers to help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. At the time of Sonic Generations, she is seemingly much more sociable, participating in a party simply for the sake of friendship and is much quicker to open up and relax in front of her friends. Blaze is very honest and almost blunt when dealing with annoyances such as Marine, even outright telling her that she is a nuisance. She also had a tendency of judging others poorly, making her seem somewhat overconfident and arrogant. Blaze suffers from acrophobia and just the sight of heights makes her terrified, nervous and uncomfortable as seen in Sky Babylon. However, she is not much for admitting her fear and will try to hide it. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog (Best friend, younger brother figure) **Marine the Raccoon (Close friend) *Gardon *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, partner in combat) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *UT *Nicole the Lynx *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *Soar the Eagle *Mike the Ox *Leroy the Turtle *Meropis **King Puff **Queen Angelica **Striker the Mantis Shrimp **Echo the Dolphin **Coral the Beta **Pearly the Manta Ray **Razor the Shark **Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *Comedy Chimp *Wild Cat *Lady Walrus *Admiral Beaverton *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su **Ben Muttski **Doctor Ellidy *Kingdom of Acorn **King Acorn **Rosie Woodchuck *Dillon Pickle *The Ancients **Chronicler Family *Sir Percival (Camelot counterpart) *Nexus Blaze *Blaze (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Buster *Modern Lair Magazine **Photographer **Photographer's assistant *Cynder *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas **Gogoba Chief *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts Rivals *Metal Blaze Enemies *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Badniks **Moto Bugs **Buzz Bombers **Crabmeats *Eggman's robots **Burnbot **Moth Bot **Obliterator Bot **Anti-fire Bot **Cowbot **Mega **Stuffer Bot **Scorpion-bot **Tunnel-Bot **Octopus Bot **Rock-Cyborg *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze (robotic doppelgänger) **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-06 Bladed Spinner **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Shadow Androids *Egg Army **Thunderbolt **Clove the Pronghorn **Cassia the Pronghorn **Axel the Water Buffalo **Tundra the Walrus **The Foreman (Metropolis Egg Army) *Dark Legions **Shreddix **Mordred Hood *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave the Intern **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandits **Wolfie *T.W. Barker *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Ifrit *Dark Gaia **Dark Guardian *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm *Phage Abilities and Powers Pyrokinesis Blaze is born with the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires, which is so deeply rooted in her that her soul itself is alit with flames. Though Blaze initially had trouble controlling her flames, she has since become very adept at using them. She can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body and turn herself into a burning projectile or form a cloak of flames, increase her attack power or even raise large columns of fire from the ground. Likewise, she can handle it delicate enough to creates small flames or embers in the palm of her hands or defrost frozen creatures without harming them. Aside from offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her to protect her. She can also use her flames to propel herself forward, either increasing her speed or granting her limited flight. Blaze's pyrokinesis gives her limited heat resistance, making her invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those found in the environment. Her pyrokinesis is not only limited to the flames she herself can generate, but also the fire found in the environment, allowing her to extinguish foreign flames or bend them to her liking. Because Blaze's soul is inlite with flame she can serve as a vessel for Iblis who would otherwise reject anyone not a member of the royal family of Soleanna. Even so, she was not able to completely contain Iblis as his power would still emanate from her. Physical Abilities Like many other characters in the series, Blaze is able to run at super speed, though she is not as fast as Sonic. Regardless, she is still remarkably fast and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even Sonic has acknowledged. In line with her graceful nature, Blaze is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is incredibly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is also able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. Combat Skills Blaze is a very skilled fighter. She is arguably one of the strongest female characters in the ''Legends of the Mystical Heroes'' series, being the only female so far who has been able to tie with Sonic in combat. Fiercely dedicated to her duty, Blaze is as intense in battle as she is graceful and an equally skilled combatant. Fighting Style Most of Blaze's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Most of Blaze fighting moves comes from her pyrokinesis and relies heavily on their execution. By using her pyrokinesis in conjuring with her moves, Blaze can create unique and dynamic attacks that deals destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Techniques and Moves Blaze’s primary offensive maneuver involves turning herself into a tornado of fire by spinning around. Her techniques Burst Dash and Spinning Claw lets her charge fire and then launch her at full speed along the ground as a fiery tornado that destroy anything it collides with, similar to Sonic’s Spin Dash, but it does not keep its speed or goes faster. She can likewise perform an attack similar to the Homing Attack, called Fire Claw, where she quickly launches herself at the enemy and attacks them. By using her pyrokinesis, Blaze can make her able to briefly hover in the air with her Burst Hover by igniting fire under her feet. By also enveloping herself in fire, she can increase her speed further by launching herself as a large fire projectile, called the Fire Boost, which destroys any opponent caught in her path, similar to the Boost. Also, her Axel Jump and Axel Tornado allows her to jump into the air and twirling, making herself a fiery tornado that damages anything she makes contact with. Attacks *Axel Jump *Axel Tornado *Burst Dash *Burst Hover *Chaos Control *Trick Action *Fire Boost *Fire Claw *Flames of Kilekion *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Guard *Jump Step *Kick Dash *Spinning Claw Skills *Pyrokinesis *Super speed *Super strength *Enhanced jump *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes *Levitation *Grinding *Sensing the Emeralds and time-space dimensional disturbances *Harnessing chaos energy *Harnessing the Chaos Crystals' energies **Burning Blaze transformation Miscellaneous Skills She appears in front of Sonic in a burst of flame. This could mean that she can teleport through her flames, or by a way that may or may not be related to Chaos Control (or a form similar to Chaos Control possessed by the Chaos Crystals). Blaze is able to perform Chaos Control with at least two Chaos Emeralds, as she used them to transport herself to another dimension along with Iblis. In some instances Blaze is shown being able to levitate in the air. Such cases are seen in her battle against Sonic. Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects, such as its history, ancient languages and legends, and knows much about the various aspects of the Jeweled Scepter. Transformations Burning Blaze :Main article: Burning Blaze Initially, Blaze was unaware of the true power, but after realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Sonic taught her how to use the power of the Chaos Crystals and to transform into Burning Blaze. In this state, Blaze is granted the power of flight, increased strength and speed, invincibility and her pyrokinesis is amplified to the point where she can summon and throw large fireballs. Weaknesses She admits that she was kind of afraid of heights. she showed signs of being afraid of heights (as she seems afraid to go to Sky Babylon). Though she doesn't say it herself, Gardon said she is terrified of heights. Blaze's temper also makes her prone to harsh and bad decisions. Her rough decisions were also noticed by Sonic where she completely lost her temper whilst threatening the 'monster of a murderer'. Sonic warns her telling her not make harsh decisions and she should be keeping a "level-head"; reminding her that she needs to look after her people, which Blaze slowly and regretfully realized. Blaze also had a rather bad habit of getting over-confident in threatening people to whom she thinks 'deserves' it, and Sonic is shown to disagree with it. Blaze has been shown to have a tendency to judge others poorly and seeing less value in others. Examples are when she expected no one to know that their worlds were in great danger but was proven wrong when Sonic and Tails were also aware. Her poor judgment of others led her to have a fight with Sonic and misjudge Cream until she realized how helpful she was. Blaze's blunt honesty causes her to say harsh things. She tried to leave Marine behind in missions due to Marine's risky behavior and even went far enough to hurt her feelings by calling her a 'nuisance' to keep her from coming along on a dangerous mission to Pirate Island. History Past Early life Not much is known about Blaze's early life. She was originally hailed from a future, born with the power of flames (aka pyrokinesis) and at some point joined in a team, and fought evil that has threatened even the timeline histories and has traveled through time, hoping to prevent the cataclysms that would also devastate the future. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Team Sol Category:Power type characters